Another Kidnap
by Wind's Gale
Summary: Sango gets kidnapped by Bankotsu, as a plot to lure Inuyasha. But something happens along the way. Something very shocking… SangoBankotsu
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped

Sango gets kidnapped by Bankotsu, as a plot to lure Inuyasha. But something happens along the way. Something very shocking…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

"Big Brother where are we heading to." Jakotsu asked Bankotsu. It was just Jakotsu and Bankotsu left of the Band of Seven. "Well, Jakotsu, as you know Naraku needs us to lure Inuyasha onto the base of his lair. And to do that we are going to kidnapped one of his friends. That way we can get him to come to the base." 

"Bankotsu you are a genius. Oh I can't wait to see my baby, Inuyasha." Jakotsu gets a dreamy look on his face.

"Seriously, you might wanna get some help, Jakotsu."

Meanwhile

"Inuyasha let's stop here for tonight." Kagome said with a cheerful voice.

"Fine. But we're getting up early to get back on the rode and find Naraku." Inuyasha replied.

The group started a fire, fixed dinner, and then went to sleep. Bankotsu and Jakotsu had finally found the Inuyasha group.

"Ok you know the plan?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yep. Grab Inuyasha's ass and run."

"Not his ass. The one called Kagome."

"Which one is Kagome?"

"I don't know I thought you knew."

"I just know the sexy monk and my handsome hanyou man. You sure the plan wasn't grabbing his ass?"

"Out of all the people on this planet why did I get stuck with the queer one?" Bankotsu mumbled.

"How about we grab whichever one we can."

"Ok then."

They approached the camp site. Inuyasha smelled them coming. He quickly jumped up. "Bankotsu, Jakotsu, show yourself." He yelled, waking the monk, miko, kitsune, and demon slayer in the process.

"Now!" Bankotsu yelled. With that Jakotsu threw a gas at the group knocking them unconscious. Bankotsu grabbed the closest female who just happened to be Sango. Then he ran. While Jakotsu was fasinated with Inuyasha's butt.

"It's so soft and warm." Jakotsu said while fondling Inuyasha's butt.

"Jakotsu come on!" he heard Bankotsu yell.

"See you later baby." he whispered to Inuyasha's unconscious body as he ran off into the darkness…..

* * *

See you later! 


	2. Wrong girl

Wrong Girl

Bankotsu and Jakotsu have been running for sometime now so they decied to rest. But Jakotsu just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"I tell ya, Bankotsu, thoses buns were softer than the clouds." Jakotsu rumbled on about Inuyasha's butt and Bankotsu had just about enough.

"Dammit Jakotsu if you love them so much why don't you marry them!"

"I'd like to do a little more to them than marry them."

"Oh for kami's sake, shut up!!"

"Alright. The nerve of some people."

Sango stirred from her sleep. Ban and Jak noticed. When Sango realized what had happened the night before she became aware of her surrondings.

"Well, looks like someone had a good sleep." Bankotsu stated.

"What do you want with me?" Sango questioned.

"Nothing your just bait for Inuyasha. And a pretty one at that. Wait are you Kagome?"

"No I'm Sango. The demon slayer."

"Oh well. Aleast he'll come for you anyway." Bankotsu picked up Sango and threw her over his shoulder.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"To the base of Naraku's lair."

"Why?"

"Naraku's orders."

"Will you put me down!!" Sango yelled while trying to get free.

"Sorry but if I did you'd try and run away. And I can't have that now can I? But in the mean time this will make the job a whole lot easier." Bankotsu reached in his pocket and pulled out this herb and stuffed it in Sango's mouth causing her to swallow it and fall asleep.

"Hey Jakotsu it's time to leave." Bankotsu yelled.

Jakotsu was busy starring at himself in the water applying some lip stuff. "Oh my I'm one of the most prettiest men on this land. No wonder Inuyasha is playing hard to get. He know he wants all this."

"I don't think Inuyasha wants any of _that._" Bankotsu yelled from behind.

"Of course he does. I mean have you seen me?" Jakotsu replied.

"Yeah and that's why I said he doesn't want any of that."

_Meanwhile_

Inuyasha and the gang had just wakenked up hours later.

"What happened?" Kagome asked as she got up.

"I don't remember a thing." Miroku said as he,too, got up.

"Wait, where's Sango???" Shippo yelled as he ran around panicking.

"Oh my god! There gonna pick us off one by one and eat our brains out and use our bodies to feed their man eating worms ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo yelled panicking around .

_Wham!_

Inuyasha bopped Shippo on the head causing him to cry.

"Will you shut up already. No one is gonna eat our brains out." Inuyash yelled.

"That's what the last victim said." Shippo said.

"Enough fighting you two! We have to find Sango she might be in serious trouble." Kagome pointed out.

"I smell Bankotsu and Jakotsu's scent all over this place. Maybe they toke her." Inuyasha said

"Well follow the scent, Inuyasha. we don't have time to be standing around and flapping our gums. Sango might in serious danger and if we don't get on a move on it might be too late." Miroku said.

"Miroku's right. Let's get going." said Kagome. And with that said the group was off on another adventure.

_Meanwhile at Naraku's castle_

"Kagura I want you to do me a favor. Meet the remaining ban of seven at Lake Mangetsu and bring them here." Naraku said with an evil smile on his face.

"Whatever." Kagura responded as she flew off on her giant feather.

"Soon my plan will began to unfold." Naraku said with yet another evil smile...


	3. A little prank

"Inuyasha can you get any scents yet?" Kagome asked.

"No the rain must have washed it away." Inuyasha replied.

"Well this isn't gonna help us at all. Maybe we should find another way to track down Sango. Inuyasha you have any other ideas?" Miroku asked.

"Oh yeah Miroku let's all strip naked and roll around in the mud and hope that Sango, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu finds us. OF COURSE I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS YA STUPID MONK!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We'll the rolling around naked in the mud didn't sound so bad. But if only there were more beautiful women." Miroku said and then starting smirking.

"Inuyasha is this one of those 'happy thoughts' you told me about earlier that Miroku keeps having."

"Wait, what's that Inuyasha?" Kagome said threatingly throwing a death stare.

"Uh..., Nothing Kagome let's get a move on shall we?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Fine, we gotta find Sango anyway. And Inuyasha I'll talk to you later." Kagome said sending cold shivers down Inuyasha's spine.

MEANWHILE

It was night fall and the Band of Seven had decided to take another break.

"Hey Bankotsu, there's a hot spring near by. I think I'ma go and take a nice long bath to relax my beautiful and gorgeous muscles from this stressful mission." Jakotsu said.

"You know sometimes I really wonder if you were dropped on the head when you were a baby." Bankotsu replied

"Hey that was only once and my mama promised it will never happen again." Jakotsu said before he toke off in the direction of the hot springs.

Bankotsu set up a fire and set a sleeping Sango near the fire but not too close. After five minutes Sango began to stir.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone had a good nap." Bankotsu said.

"How long do you expect me to keep me here?" Sango asked.

"Until we meet up with up with Naraku and you'll be in his hands." Bankotsu answered. "Hey aren't you that ninja kid's sister?"

"Kohaku? He is not a ninja."

"So what are you a family of ninjas or something?"

"We are not ninjas."

"Oh right, you have to keep your identities secret right?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT NINJAS! WE ARE DEMON SLAYERS! WE SLAY DEMONS! IT'S AS SIMPLE AS THAT!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You know what I need a bath." Sango said.

"We'll I can't let you or you will run away."

"Well that would be easy if I knew where we were. And I'd rather stay here and wait for Inuyasha and the others to come and kill you two than to run off and encounter some demon without my weapons and kirara." Sango replied.

"We'll ok but if you're gone after a 20 minutes I'm coming after you wheter your dressed or not." Bankotsu said. He then blushed at the thought of her naked but quickly forced the image out his mind. "The hot springs is in that direction." Bankotsu pointed to the direction of the hot spring.

"Thank God." Sango mumbled. She started in the direction of the hot springs. But thing something clicked in Bankotsu's mind. _'Jakotsu said he was going to the hot springs. Oh man this is not gonna be good_.' "He slayer you know that.." But it was too late and Sango had already went into the darkness of the forest.

"Oh well what's the worst that could happen?" He asked himself. Not long after he heard two blood curdling screams. And then it went silent .After a while Bankotsu wondered why any of the two hadn't showed up yet. _'I wonder why Sango or Jakotsu didn't come running back by now. It's been 5 minutes already and none of them had showed up yet. Oh well maybe I can figure it out after a nice nap.' _Bankotsu yawned and drifted off to sleep.

_Bankotsu's Dream_

_Bankotsu was walking in the forest when he spotted Sango sitting near a river. He went and put his arm around her. 'Hi Bankotsu.' Sango said. They stayed like a while. Then Sango said 'Bankotsu I can't believe how close we have become.' 'Me neither.' Bankotsu replied._

_End of Dream_

Bankotsu woke up and saw that Jakotsu was asleep and had tied up Sango to a tree who was also asleep. The fire had also been put out and it looked like it was almost daybreak. Bankotsu got up and went for a walk in the forest. He needed time to think about the dream he had earlier. _'I wonder what that dream was all about. And what was it about Sango. And that thing about us getting close. Maybe this is telling me something. Or maybe it's just telling me I need a woman. But then why Sango? Well maybe I shouldn't get too worked up about this. I think I should go and visit the hot springs. I nice bath is just what I need to relax and think straight.' _Bankotsu thought as he headed straight for the hot springs. Bankotsu removed all his clothing and soaked in the hot spring. (take a moment there for you to fantasize about that for all you fan girls... times up). After about five minutes Bankotsu got out and got dressed again and decided to go back to the group. _'They're probably already awake by now.' _Bankotsu thought.

Bankotsu reached the camp site and found Jakotsu and Sango still asleep. _'I guess they were more tired than I thought. We'll it's about time they woke up anyway. We gotta get a move on. Or maybe I should have my little fun." _Bankotsu thought as he got an evil smile on his face. _'This is going to be a good one.' _Bankotsu thought. He carefully snuck up on Jakotsu's sleeping form. He leaned over in Jakotsu ear and whispered

"Hey Jakotsu, Inuyasha is in his human form and he's in the hot spring right now naked with no one around except the trees." In an instant Jakotsu was up and running towards the hot springs yelling "I'm coming baby!" while removing his clothing leaving them in the dust. And Bankotsu was on his back laughing more than a hyena. Jakotsu ran towards the hot springs in his birthday suit. When he reached it and realized that our handsome hanyou friend wasn't there he so mad that is face turned redder than the color red itself. He stormed away from the hot springs ready to kill Bankotsu. Bankotsu was laughing so hard he didn't hear Jakotsu approach.

"YOU KNOW WHAT BANKOTSU! ONE DAY IMA GET YOU BACK FOR ALL THOSE TIMES YOU TRICKED ME LIKE THIS! I SWEAR ONE DAY..!" Jakotsu yelled and still naked. All this commotion had woken up Sango.

"Hey what's going on?" Sango asked.

"Nothing wench! Go back to sleep will ya?" Jakotsu yelled.

"Uh, Jakotsu you might wanna put your clothes back on." Bankotsu pointed out.

"Your right Bankotsu, this woman doesn't deserve to see all this man candy right here."

"You made a good point Jakotsu, I didn't do anything that bad to see you naked as punishment." Sango said.

"What are you trying to say Sango?" Jakotsu asked.

"What I'm saying is to see you naked must be a punishment from above." Sango replied.

"You know what I'm going to kill this girl one day Bankotsu! I swear!"

"Go ahead and try. I'll kick your ass!" Sango challenged.

"Fine then, untie her Bankotsu so I can kill this hoe!"

"Oh no you didn't just call me a hoe you HOMO FREAK!

"You know what Bankotsu… BANKOTSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!??!!" Bankotsu was sitting in a tree sleeping. The sound of Jakotsu yelling at him had startled him and he fell out the tree causing Sango and Jakotsu to bust out laughing.

"Uh, I think we should go now." Bankotsu said

MEANWHILE

Kagura flew out near lake Mangetsu and waited for the Ban of Seven to show up. She sat on a tree branch that was just above the lake. She let her mind wonder. _'I wonder why Sesshomaru wont help me. I offered him the jewel shards. Maybe it's his pride. Men and their prides. He is so sexy. How could I stay mad at him. I would love to become his mate. If I'm going to be bound to someone I'd rather be bound to Sesshomaru. I'd do anything for him. I wanna run my fingers down his sexy chest. Just to touch those lips of his with mine. He didn't need to be this fine. As handsome as he is I wonder why he doesn't have women lined up to marry him. Maybe he's too cold hearted for them. How can someone that sexy be so cold hearted. I can't get over how sexy he is. The first time I laid eyes on I just wanted to pounce on him and…..' _

"Hey Kagura! Where's Naraku? We have the girl for him!" Jakotsu interrupted Kagura's thoughts. _'God dammit' _Kagura thought. "Well I see you made here ok. Naraku told me to meet you here so I could led you to his base."

"Well then let's get a move on." Bankotsu said.


	4. Arrival

"We'll stop here for tonight." Kagura announced. They stopped in a forrest. Bankotsu was holding Sango, who was tied up, over his shoulders.

"Good, this stress is giving me wrinkles on my beautiful face." Jakotsu said while dramatically running his hands over his face.

"What stress? You didn't do nothing except walk. I had to carry this girl." Bankotsu said.

"What is that suppose to mean? Are you saying I'm fat?" Sango asked.

"Maybe." Bankotsu replied, smirking.

"I don't like that statement." Sango said pounting.

"I know, that's why I said it."

"You evil little monkey! I'm not talking to you any more!"

"Whatever. Your probably gonna say something to me in the next 2 minutes."

"..."

"Well then."

"..."

"Still giving me the silient treatment."

"..."

"Fine then two can play this game. Well actaully three. You know 10 people can play this. Now that I think about this, 70 people can play. No, three hundreded people. You know what 8,990,0097,890,...

"Will you shut up!" Sango yelled.

"Ha! I knew I'd get you talking within the next 2 minutes."

"I hate you! I hope you get raped by Jakotsu!"

"Hey! Why am I the rapist? I'm not even in the conversation." Jakotsu argued.

"Um.. incase you haven't noticed Jakotsu, you have been known to um, how do I say this, use force on a man." Bankotsu explained.

"You shouldn't listen to everything you hear, you know." Jakotsu said.

"Um.. Is anyone gonna get some fire wood so we can make a fire?" Kagura asked.

"Oh yeah, thats right. Kagura, Jakotsu go gather some firewood. I'll stay here and make the fireplace. Sango you... stay tied up." Bankotsu ordered.

"Oh yeah, like I have a choice." Sango said. Kagura and Jakotsu left to go get some firewood. Bankotsu tied Sango up to a tree. Bankotsu waited for Kagura and Jakotsu to come back with the firewood so they could build a fire. He sat there thinking. Well actually if you know the real Bankotsu you know that he doesn't think at all but let's all pretend he does. He then heard a sigh. He turned his head and looked at Sango. She had her head down looking depressed. Bankotsu scooted near her.

"Hey Sango what seems to be troubling you?" Bankotsu asked.

"Why would you care?" Sango sounded very sad.

"Well, if I'm going to travel with someone I don't want them to be sad because that'll make me sad as well." Sango was touched by this statement.

"It's nothing really, I'm just thinking about Kohaku."

"Maybe if you talk about it you'll feel better.'

"Well..." Sango explained the whole suiation with Naraku and Kohaku and how it all began.

"Wow, you've really been through alot. You are a brave girl to stay strong this long."

"Thank you, that means alot."

"Anytime."

"Hey we're back. We would have been here sooner if someone wasn't trying to catch stupid squirrels." Kagura said while sending Jakotsu the 'you-know-exactly-what-I'm-talking-about' look.

"Hey it was cute, and fat, and furry, and I thought it would make a good pet." Jakotsu said defending himself.

"Ok your a mercenary and you want to keep a cute squirrel as a pet?"

"I have a sensative side. Oh, look at the squirrel! I'm gonna call you Mr.Fluffy. Wait Mr.Fluffy come back here! I want you to meet my future boyfriend, Inuyasha! We could have such a good time! Come back here!" Jakotsu ran after the squirrel which headed into the forrest. Everyone gets that anime sweat on their forehead.

"Well let's build a fire, eat, and then go to sleep."

_THE NEXT DAY_

The gang was back on the road again heading towards Naraku's liar.

"Here we are, Naraku's liar." Kagura said.

Everyone's jaw dropped at what they saw before them. A beautiful goldish colored castle, gorgeous plants around it, and it had a golden gate with golden roses on it.

"Wow this is some castle right Sango? Sango?" He looked at the girl he was holding. She fainted from shock.

_MEANWHILE_

"I finally got a scent. It smells like Jakotsu and...squirrels?" Inuyasha had no idea why Jakotsu's scent was mixed in with squirrels. _'I dont even wanna know what he was doing with the squirrels' _

"Well come on Inuyasha, let's follow the scent. The sooner we find Sango the better." Kagome said.

"Right." Miroku said.

And with that the group was off heading towards Naraku's castle without even knowing it.

_AT NARAKU'S CASTLE _

Sango woke up to find herself on a bed. She looked at the room. It was big and beautiful. Gorgeous pink curtains, with a pink floor, and a pink bed. She got up and went into the bathroom which was just as pink as the bedroom. She splashed her face with some cold water. She then went to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Just then Bankotsu walked in with food on a tray.

"Hey Sango, you missed lunch so I thought I should come up and see if you wanted some food."

"No thanks I'm not that hungry."

"Ok I'll leave the food on this table incase you change your mind" Bankotsu set the food on the nearest table and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu turned around. "Yes?"

"Could you stay with me. I feel kind of lonely in this big empty room."

"Um, sure.'

Bankotsu sat on the bed with Sango and they talked, and chatted, and laughed for hours.

"You Sango I wanna show you something."

"Really? What?"

"I'll show you. Come on."

Bankotsu dragged Sango out of the castle and toke her to a near by lake.

"Look over there." Bankotsu pointed towards the beautiful sunset.

"Wow it's amazing." They near a tree and just stared at the beautiful sunset. Sango laid her head on Bankotsu's shoulder and Bankotsu laid his head on Sango's head. And they stayed like that for hours. Naraku's insects then came flying out of the sky.

"Sango we have to go back, Naraku's orders."

"Ok."

So they headed back to the castle and meet Naraku at the gate.

"Bankotsu, it seems that the Inu gang is on their way."

"Shall I get my weapon?"

"No that wont be neccesary. I have something else in mind." Naraku got that evil grin on his face again...


	5. Author's Note

I will be making some revisions to this story. Now that I'm reading it, I realize it could be a lot better. So I'll make it better. Stay tune for updates :] And I will finish both stories, this one and The Son and the Maid.


End file.
